1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fastening of a row of stirrup-links on the end of a conveyor-belt or the like.
More specifically, the invention is concerned with the attachment of stirrup-links consisting of U-shaped coupling members adapted to be mounted astride each end of a conveyor-belt and secured by means of wire staples having the shape of an inverted U. The fastening operation is performed by inserting the staples through holes provided in the two arms of these coupling members or so-called stirrup-links and then clinching the pointed ends of the staples which project from said stirrup-links.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to facilitate their insertion, the above-mentioned coupling members initially have a V-shape, one arm of each coupling member being divergent or directed outwards from its normal position. Under these conditions, when the end of a conveyor-belt or the like has been placed between the coupling members of the row to be fixed in position, it is first necessary to bend-back the arm which had initially been opened-out before proceeding to insert the fastening staples and clinching the ends of the staples.
A certain number of devices designed to carry out these different operations are already in existence at the present time. A typical device has two jaws which are capable of moving in opposite directions or else a driving punch and an anvil which are also mounted so as to be capable of moving in opposite directions. These elements are actuated by a relatively complex drive mechanism which is capable of successively performing the different movements required for carrying out the prescribed operations, namely those which consist in closing the opened-out arms of the coupling members, then inserting the fastening staples and finally clinching their free pointed ends. By reason of the very complexity of their drive mechanism, these devices in fact constitute heavy and cumbersome machines which cannot readily be used at the bottom of driftways or mine galleries. Furthermore, the relative fragility of these devices is also a serious obstacle to their use in mine galleries or on public works and civil engineering construction sites.
Among the different types of fasteners which are in current use, the device described in French patent No. 2,327,451 is worthy of mention. This apparatus comprises an operating head provided with inserting jaws actuated by a lever mechanism. In addition, bending tools are provided for bending-back the free ends of the fastening staples, these tools being displaced transversely with respect to the direction of insertion. However, the operating mechanism provided in this apparatus is particularly complex, thus giving rise to the disadvantages mentioned earlier.
In an apparatus described in French Pat. No. 2,507,728, provision is made for a movable cover which has the same length as the row of coupling members to be fixed in position and which is intended to be applied against the opened-out arms of these latter in order to ensure simultaneous closure of all the coupling members. This cover has a series of openings for receiving the heads of the fastening staples which are mounted in a standby position on the arms of the coupling members. These openings are subsequently intended to receive a punch for inserting the staples one after the other in succession. During this operation, the pointed staple ends are subjected to an initial clinching operation after passing through the coupling members, this being achieved by means of sloping-bottom grooves formed in a stationary anvil located beneath the assembly. However, it is then necessary to place the coupling members on another anvil having a smooth surface in order to permit completion of the operation which consists in clinching the staple ends. This has the effect of complicating the operations to be performed.
For the reasons given in the foregoing, the aim of the present invention is to provide a belt-fastening apparatus so designed as to have an operating mechanism which is as simple as possible while being at the same time very easy to use. Moreover, the design concept of this apparatus is such that this latter can be readily transported and used at the bottom of a mine gallery or at any other location.